Let it be me
by Monkeyface17
Summary: Naruto is sent away to a boarding school in England. Hating the people, the place and the weather he tries to get himself expelled. But all he seems to be able to do is attract more friends, and gain the interest of Uchiha Sasuke. SasuNaruSasu.
1. Not Quite the Beginning

**FINALLY! Jesus...I've been trying to write this little bitch for ages! Haha. Well I've written the first chapter and I'm fairly satisfied with it. This is just the beginning, the next chapters won't be so vague.**

**This story was voted the winner out of all the other stories in the poll I made ages ago. There I called it _Expulsion _but now I've changed the name to _Let it be me_, inspired by the song by Ray LaMontagne.**

**Warnings: Swearing, Sex and possibly Drugs (but not serious drug use)...well they are teenagers.**

**Hopefully this story will be somewhat funny and not very dramatic and serious...though I can't make any promises. But I want to keep this one fairly light after all the drama of my last story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. This is purely for entertainment and for the purpose of improving my writing skills. This little things in bold is a technique used in the Book Thief written by Markus Zusack, one of the best books I've ever read. I looked forward to every moment when I could curl up between the beautifully written pages that smelt of rolled up cigarettes and huge book fires. I highly recommend it. **

**But that's beside the point, on to my story... **

* * *

Naruto lay there, the cold and the wet of the hard ground seeping into his skin. His head pounded and his arm felt strange.

_This was probably not the smartest of plans._

Noises sounded surreal, as if he were tuning in and out. The roar of the great black Rolls-Royce limousine that towered over him was quiet and muted, yet as Sasuke slid out of the car he heard the sound of its slick doors slam loud and clear though his thumping head. Rushed footsteps neared him, quick and loud like shots from a gun. But the voices, ghostly quiet, were whispered screams aching to be heard.

A shaky hand touched his cheek and heard his name. Slowly he opened his eyes, only just becoming aware that he had closed them in the first place. Sasuke crouched above him, the pale light that pierced the clouds flared about his head and his handsome face was contorted with worry. Naruto swallowed. It was all down to this moment. Everything depended on what Sasuke would say next.

"Naruto! What the fuck do you think you are doing moron?! What the hell! Naruto? Naruto! Keep your goddam fucking eyes open!" The panic in his voice was hardly contained.

Naruto rolled his head to lean against Sasuke's polished leather shoe and smiled. It had worked.

"This is no time to fucking smile you dick."

_Of course it is Sasuke._

And his smile broadened. His cheeks hurt. But he didn't say a word, he felt too tired.

"Fuck, you're bleeding!"

_I am?_

"We've got to get you to a hospital."

_Really? Wow…it's worse than I thought…_

He felt Sasuke leave his side and go to talk to his driver. They spoke in quick smooth Japanese and Naruto didn't bother to listen to it. Instead he focused on the patter of rain that fell about him. Usually he would scowl and pout at the clouded sky, longing for the crisp blue and bold yellow sun that hung high above California. But not today. Today the loud scurrying rain never felt so perfect. He'd never thought that he would feel that way over something he hated so much. Then again, Sasuke voice always sounded perfect too. But he shook that thought for the time being and decided to wait. And as he lay sprawled across the road, a few feet away from the shining black face of Sasuke's expensive Rolls-Royce, head bleeding and arm twisted, he knew that at last something was at last working out for him.

Strange way to look at the situation, don't you think?

He felt Sasuke come nearer again.

"The ambulance is coming," he said slowly, and Naruto watched as Sasuke raised a pale long-fingered hand and ran it through his black black hair.

_Oh good._

"Naruto?"

_Yes?_

"You're an idiot."

It was a quiet little sentence. There didn't seem to be any insult in the way his lips curved around each syllable. It was almost...friendly.

And Naruto felt his aching cheeks form another happy smile.

Sasuke snorted at the idiot's blissful expression. He was probably concussed. His car hadn't hit him that hard. By the looks of it his arm was broken and he'd probably need stitches. Sasuke rolled his dark eyes and hoped the ambulance ride would be bumpy. The moron deserved the pain for putting him through so much trouble. But that didn't stop his heart beating erratically at the thought of what might have happened if his driver had been going a little faster.

Dobe.

He stood over the man for a few moments then he settled down, upon the ground, next to the idiot he told himself he hated. He looked down at his watch and sighed.

He'd missed his flight to Japan.

The thought seemed to settle in his panic struck mind. And then Sasuke performed one of the most usual reactions for a man like him.

**Sasuke's Usual Reaction **

_**He smiled**_

Not a smirk or a leer or a contempt curl of the lips but a smile; a tiny elegant little thing, stretching his thin lips, curving them up, and making his black eyes sparkle in the dull light.

It was truly perfect.

Then again, Uzumaki Naruto had a knack for bringing out the best in people.

But as you can see I'm getting ahead of my-self. Let's backtrack and move away from the cold dark skies of Britain, where the rain never ceases and the clouds never clear. Let's go back before the oddly enjoyable yet confusing days of Uchiha Sasuke and Konoha's Boarding House, the Japanese Embassy School of the United Kingdom, before Sakura and Kiba and Shikamaru and Ino, before Principal Tsunade spoke her first famous words to our favourite blond, all the way to the United States of America; to California to be exact. Where the warm smell of sand and sea fills the air and the sun shines hot and yellow in the bright blue sky.

Where we watch as the protagonist of this story rustled in his crisp white sheets and pulled his tanned arm over to his alarm clock as it sung

_Wake up you son of bitch_

_I wanna know who you with- _

The music stopped abruptly as Naruto slammed his hand down on the clock. Then he yawned and stretched his arms out wide. Bright light streamed though his window and he felt his stiff muscles flex beneath sunrise skin. He smacked his chapped lips, content and rested, then slowly slipped out of bed and sauntered over to the calendar on the opposite wall.

He froze.

Today was the day.

The day Kakashi would arrive.

**Five Fun Facts About Uzumaki Naruto**

_**He's seventeen**_

_**He lives in California with his guardian Iruka**_

_**His parents died when he was very young**_

_**He likes to surf and pull pranks**_

_**He curses the very day Iruka met Kakashi**_

You see, the thing about Kakashi is that he and Naruto never really got on. From day one when our happy-go-lucky blond woke up to find all the milk gone and his favourite cereal practically empty and then looked over to see an eccentric silver haired man with a mask covering his face seated happily at the breakfast table eating _his _cereal, well let's just say it wasn't the grounding for a healthy and happy relationship between boy and man. Kakashi had waved cheerfully at the blue eyed blond but before he could say a word Naruto had let out a wailing war cry and slammed him to the ground, knocking the cereal over in the process. Whilst the strange man was pinned beneath him Naruto had started to scream Iruka's name, along with "CALL THE POLICE!" and "THERE'S A FREAK IN THE HOUSE!"

Fruit loops dripped onto his back and the milk spread through his t-shirt as Naruto struggled to keep hold of Kakashi. Suddenly he was thrown backwards and seated in one of the chairs that surrounded the kitchen table. Kakashi, quick as a flash, was behind him and held his wrists and Iruka came sprinting into the kitchen, hair a mess and someone else's boxer shorts on inside out. Naruto stopped his squirming and stared at Iruka. Iruka stopped his sprinting and stared at Naruto.

There was a long awkward pause.

Until Kakashi decided to ease the tension.

"Hi, you must be Naruto," he sung out cheerily from behind him, "I'm Kakashi. And yes, I did just spend a night of hot, sweaty gay sex with your adopted father. I'm actually quite surprised you didn't hear..."

Needless to say, that didn't help.

Their second meeting was just as successful as the first. And it ended in Naruto dangling from a tree by his left ankle, a few feet off the ground, and Kakashi kneeling beneath him smiling happily beneath his mask, reading _Icha Icha Paradise._

That was not something Naruto was particularly proud of.

The phrase _third time lucky _didn't really work on their third meeting either. Naruto had just returned home from a party, staggering back with a giggling blonde beside him, her hair tied back in a pony tail and her skin glossy and tanned. He'd just met her, a friend of a friend who decided to gate crash. She didn't know him yet, didn't know anything about him, so she didn't hate him yet like all the others. He'd hoped Iruka would still be out of the house but when he opened the door the brunet stood in the corridor, arms folded and a parental frown marring his brow which seemed to shine in the hallway light beneath his ruffled hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"You're late Naruto, I told you to be home ten minutes ago."

Naruto scowled and stumbled a little.

"Sorry _mom_," he slurred sarcastically and he and his new girl giggled hysterically for a few minutes. They would have continued laughing if Iruka hadn't said, "Naruto! You come home late _and _drunk and you know I will not allow you to bring your..." he cleared his throat and continued awkwardly, "lady friends home. You're seventeen for Christ's sake. Were you driving in that state?"

Naruto didn't reply, he looked down and shuffled his feet, ashamed.

"But Iruka!" he whined in a nasal voice, "If I don't bring my _lady friends,_" he paused to snigger childishly, the girl joined in, "then where will we have sex!"

Iruka's face reddened and he gave off the impression of a bomb about to explode.

"Go upstairs now," he spat out through clenched teeth, "and I'll take your _friend _home."

Naruto took a stepped forward to try and plead with his guardian but tripped over his shoes and fell flat on his face. The girl cackled and Iruka clicked his tongue, before stepping briskly over his groaning son and grabbing the girl's hand, pulling her out the door.

The front door slammed behind then and Naruto winced.

Naruto lay there feeling the floor sway like the ocean till he began to feel sick so he heaved himself up off the floor and he stomped upstairs, muttering about grumpy cock blocking fathers that weren't even his real father. On his way to his bedroom he passed Iruka's.

It was open slightly and as he passed he heard a smooth sensual voice,

"There you are big boy."

Naruto's body tensed. He peered round the door, heart pounding.

A very naked and, quite clearly, very horny Kakashi was sprawled across Iruka's patterned blue sheets. Roses were strewn across the room along with, and Naruto tried but failed to repress a shudder, various articles of clothing.

Kakashi, with his one visible eye half closed and head thrown back gasped in a lusty tone, "You left me here for so long, will you just come to bed already?"

Naruto gave a short nervous cough.

Kakashi looked up.

Naruto's face turned a violent shade of red and Kakashi's dark eye widened a fraction. They stared at each other in a horribly awkward silence for what seemed like days. Naruto probably would have run by now if he hadn't been so drunk. But he just felt so slow, so shocked. He couldn't react.

The silver haired man cleared his throat uneasily and said, voice thick with embarrassment, "Can I...can I help you with something?"

Naruto's eyes widened.

And then he ran.

That night he went to sleep to the slapping sound of skin on skin and cries of pleasure.

Stupid Iruka, allowed to have sex when he wasn't.

And so, a few weeks ago, when Iruka had come skipping into the kitchen, face glowing with joy and told Naruto that Kakashi was moving in with them...

Well let's just say Naruto was not amused. In fact his exact words were, and I quote, "Fuck no!"

To which Iruka cleverly retorted by smacking Naruto round the head and saying sternly, "He's coming and you're going to like it. You've had it in for him from the start but not anymore. Oh no! You are going to like him and treat him like another father."  
Naruto stood up and glared at Iruka. His usually friendly eyes now cool as ice. With his fists clenched in anger and his face reddening he shouted, "That man will never be MY father! Neither of you will ever be MY FATHER!"

With furious rage still bubbling inside him he turned and fled from the room and out the house, leaving Iruka standing in their kitchen shaking. The brunet slumped into the nearest chair and cradled his head in his hands.

"Fuck..." he whispered quietly to himself, "I'm such an idiot."

Naruto ran. He ran faster and faster; his dusty bare feet pounding into the pavement that lead down to the beach by his house and the wind whipping his hair. His breath came out in ragged gasps and his chest ached.

Why the hell was he so upset? So what if some arrogant asshole was coming to live in the same house as him?

He felt a heavy lump in his throat threatening tears.

Why did he care so much?

He could smell the sea and the pavement was beginning to give way to sand.

Was it because when Kakashi was around it seemed like Iruka didn't care about him?

And Iruka was all he had...well him and

"Old pervert!" he cried, banging his fists on the shaky wooden door of a small hut that lay on the beach.

"Oi!" he called again, "Come out you pervert!"

There was no reply. Naruto pulled away from the salt stained door and let his fists drop helplessly to his sides. Angry tears began to well up in the corners of his lovely blue eyes.

Oh great. Now he was fucking crying like a stupid little kid. He felt like such an idiot. Such a stupid dumb abandoned idiot.

He hurriedly brushed his tears away and had begun to walk back to his house when a sandal smacked him in the back of the head. Deep grunting laughter flowed close behind it and Naruto spun round.

A large faced man with spiky white hair and tanned skin was standing where the sea met the sand, waving his other sandal in his hand, surf board standing upright by his side. He had a bulbous wart on his nose and red tattoos along his cheeks. His skin was wrinkled and weather-beaten and he had a sloppy drunken grin. The man was old, with a fat round belly that jiggled when he laughed and he wore a wet suit that clung close to his skin. Naruto cringed. How he managed to get so many girls was beyond him.

"Hey Jiraya," Naruto said loudly.

The man stifled his laugher and said happily, "What's got you so down kid?"

Naruto shrugged and began to pull off his shirt and kick off his shoes. With his shorts hanging low off his hips and muscled tanned chest gleaming in the sunlight, he darted inside Jiraya's hut to retrieve his own surf board, "Come on old man. Let's go surfing."

Jiraya sent him another sloppy smile and pulled his board out of the sand, diving into the water. Naruto strapped his own to his ankle and followed his old surfing instructor.

He'd known Jiraya for years. When Naruto was twelve he had seen him attempting to ride the little waves in the shallows with a piece of wood he'd found. Jiraya had laughed and strolled up to him, offering surfing lessons. Of coursed he'd agreed and Jiraya didn't regret his decision for a second after that.

The boy was a natural. As soon as Jiraya had taught him the basics there was nothing he could to stop Naruto riding the highest waves in the most dangerous spots and trying to perform the trickiest tricks. Every time the blond would wipe out he'd emerge a second later with a lovable grin stretched across his face, one hand mussing up the wet hair at the back of his head. But there was always something behind his ocean blue eyes when he'd get back on his board and face another massive wave. As if he wanted to see how much he could take till he gets unlucky and cracks his head open on his own board or an undersea rock.

Naruto let out a loud yell as he sped along the belly of a surging wave. Its tip curled round him forming a long tunnel. It splashed and sloshed, the walls of water alive. His whole world was blue and wet and moving. Suddenly the top of the tunnel crashed down on him and he was enveloped in a thick blanket of rushing water. Everything was silenced when he crashed below the surface, bubbles tickled his skin around him and the wave pulled him backwards and forwards. Up and down had no meaning anymore, it was just him in a gravity-less blue world. He opened his eyes under the water, lungs screaming for air. It was clouded with kicked up sand. He squinted and pushed in the direction he assumed was up. In a moment he burst through the surface, the sun blinding his eyes and falling across his wet skin. He smiled and looked around for Jiraya.

"Holy shit! That was amazing!" he cried out to the old man, who grinned back and nodded. Then Naruto laughed loudly. He laughed and laughed and laughed. So hard that his chest hurt and his cheeks screamed mercy. He was so hysterical with adrenaline that he had to wade out of the water and flop on the damp sand, body still shaking with laughter. He realised he hadn't felt this free since he'd first met Kakashi. Scratch that, he hadn't felt this happy in years.

The sun was beginning to dip below the edge of the water and the whole sky was alight with reds and oranges that burnt into a pinky black.

Jiraya soon followed out the water and crouched over the boy, his laughter slowly fading.

"Naruto," he said sternly, almost worried.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked sincerely up at him. The happiness he felt a few moments ago was slowly sinking down as his reality became more real. Jiraya sighed.

"Are you alright?" he continued.

Naruto pulled himself up slightly till he was leaning back on his elbows. He felt grains of sand shift along his back.

"Sure old pervert," Naruto replied, falsely cheerily, "of course I'm alright."

Jiraya looked him in the eyes for a few more moments then said, "You don't have to lie to me Naruto."

Naruto stood up and began brushing the sand off his arms and shoulders, "I'm not lying Jiraya. Listen, I got to go back alright, I kinda just ran out on Iruka but I'll see you around ok?"

Jiraya nodded and Naruto smiled a brilliant smile before leaning his board up against Jiraya's hut, picking up his clothes and heading back home.

Naruto had such a dazzling smile.

Shame it wasn't real most the time.

Naruto sat at the edge of his bed, his hair was still damp from the shower he'd just taken. Kakashi was over so Iruka hadn't come up to him and apologised for being such a dick before, or even asked him where he'd gone, though that much was obvious. Whenever Naruto left the house without his shit piece of metal that some people would call a car, he could always be found at the beach, surfing.

He heard Iruka laugh loudly from downstairs and he could imagine Kakashi's quiet chuckle. He really didn't want him to move in. It would be like there was no Naruto, just Mr. Kakashi and Mr. Iruka, the happy couple. He hung his head in his hands and groaned. He needed to do something, something to stop Kakashi from moving in. He needed a prank and who better to make one than the King of Pranks himself, Uzumaki Naruto!

He shut his eyes for a moment then opened them. His gaze fell upon a pre-published copy of _Icha Icha Heaven _the final book in the _Icha Icha _series. Jiraya, the writer of the filthy books, had asked Naruto to read it before he sent it to the publishers because apparently everything depended on this last book. It was the most dramatic, the most exciting, the raunchiest and the sexiest of them all and the ending was crucial. According to Jiraya it was a majorly surprising end. Kakashi was _always_ going on about how excited he was about the last book. Then it dawned on him and Naruto smirked, an evil gleam in his eye.

He knew exactly what to do...

--

Uchiha Sasuke grunted as he thrust roughly into the girl before him, who mewled and moaned like a cat on heat. He curled his top lip in disgust. Her tiny body was crushed between him and the dirty bathroom wall of a fast food restaurant. She panted heavily as she ran her hands under his t-shirt and along his muscled stomach. Her soft breast spilled out of her buttoned down shirt and she pressed them against him. He didn't like the feel of them, but that was nothing new.

"Say my name Sasuke..." she moaned, voice sickly sweet, as she lifted her legs and wrapped them round his waist, her underwear discarded on the floor.

The man continued to slam into her. He hadn't bothered to remember her name so instead he violently shoved his mouth against hers, anything to stop her from that stupid moaning. But it didn't help; she muttered his name through his lips. It sounded dirty. He grimaced. He trained his eyes on the corner of the bathroom ceiling. It was blackened and mouldy and he was sure he could make out at least three spiders scuttling about around there. Doesn't the restaurant pay people to clean this place? Do they just not clean up well or does this bathroom attract dirt? His mind trotted off on a tangent, wondering about the whereabouts of these mysterious, inadequate cleaners and a few seconds later it was over. He came silently, face deadpan and bored, his mind on other matters. He might as well have jacked off, it would have been quieter.

He pulled out and peeled the condom of his dick before zipping up his slim jeans, his back to the girl. He was about to walk out the door when she said quickly, "You'll call me won't you Sasuke?"

Slowly he turned around.

**Five Fun Facts About Uchiha Sasuke**

_**He, like Naruto, is seventeen**_

_**He goes to Konoha's Boarding School in England**_

_**His brother lives in Japan**_

_**His parent's are dead dead dead**_

_**He fucks...a lot**_

He looked at the girl he hadn't bothered to remember the name of, the girl he'd only just met, the fucking waitress at a fast food restaurant. He studied her big brown eyes, her straightened and highlighted hair, her fake bronzed skin and thick makeup. She shifted uneasily under his intense stare and looked down at his feet. Sasuke lip curled in contempt but he turned his back to her and said smoothly,

"Of course."

When he was outside the restaurant he lit up a cigarette and took a deep drag. As the smoke swirled about his face he ran a weary hand through his hair and walked.

He hated how he always felt so goddam empty.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think and if it's worth continuing. I hope you liked it and will continue to do so. Haha, how very formal.**

**The song on Naruto's alarm clock is Wake up by Tim Armstrong. It's perfect for the mood I was trying to set. **

**I really like Kakashi but at the beginning I don't want Naruto to like him for the sake of the story. Though later you their relationship might improve. Maybe...heh heh. **


	2. Naruto's Classy Entrance

**Well...I know it's very very very very very very late. In fact I didn't even think I was going to write this. I sort of lost my taste for Sasuke and Naruto fanfiction. But I think I got it again. I hope you like it.**

**I promise the next chapters won't be so delayed. I'm very sorry to the people who care. :) **

**Pairing: SasuNaruSasu and others but you'll have to wait and see for those. **

**Warnings: Swearing, Sex and possibly Drugs **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and even elements of that were inspired by the movie Wild Child and Charlie Bartlet, which I also do not own. This is purely for entertainment and for the purpose of improving my writing skills. This little things in bold is a technique used in the Book Thief written by Markus Zusack. **

**

* * *

  
**

_Recap_

_The story starts off with Naruto lying on the road and Sasuke lying over him. But then back tracks to the begining. Naruto is a happy surfer, unhappy with his life. He hates his school, doesn't have any friends and now someone is trying to take his guardian away from him. Kakashi is moving in with Naruto and Iruka. Naruto doesn't want him to move in so he's come up with a prank to stop him._

_--_

Naruto looked up at the building from beneath his drenched hair. It was hard to see through all the fog and the thick rain but as far as he could tell it was impressive and intimidating. Old stone flowers were embossed along the walls and huge frightening gargoyles loomed over the place from the top of the high roof. The windows were small and some even had bars across them and the main doors stood out, heavy and wood, in the exact centre of the ground floor. There was a long stone path leading up to it that cut through thick grass. Either side of the two gardens was forest. The garden stood him perfectly symmetrical and simple, a completely opposite to both the great prison-like school and himself. The eerie fog curled between the dark trees and twisted out across the grass. Naruto sighed and shrugged his duffle bag higher on his shoulder.

This place was in the middle of no-where and how did he get there you ask? Well it's all to do with the certain prank; _The World's Most Excellent Prank._

--

The prank, Naruto had decided, was absolutely perfect and, at the time, no-one could tell him otherwise. It was witty and elegant, according to him, and, best of all it would crush that arrogant guardian-stealing bastard, Kakashi, into a whimpering husk of the man he once was. Naruto named it _The World's Most Excellent Prank _and it was split into three main steps. The first step was to make sure Kakashi acquired an 'edited' version of his copy of _Icha Icha Heaven. _That part was simple enough, all Naruto had to do was leave the book lying around the house and he was convinced the nosy old freak would scoop it up. But he had to make sure the last, and most important chapter was missing. So he carefully tore off the last pages and hid them in his room, replacing it with a scribbled note in Jiraya's scrawling handwriting so like his own.

**Naruto's Crafty Note**

_**Boy, I'll give you the rest next week. **_

_**I hope you like it so far, it gets even better!**_

_**Lots of love, **_

_**Jiraya**_

Naruto had sat for a while, a frown set deep into his tanned brow, contemplating on whether or not to add a few kisses at the end of the note but decided against it. There was no need to humiliate Jiraya as well as Kakashi. Besides it needed to seem like that old man was writing it to him anyway. Then he had hastily stuffed the note into the back of the book and lain in out on the kitchen table. Later that day Kakashi had come and gone, sneakily taking the book with him. If Naruto hadn't had been looking out for it, he wouldn't have noticed its absence. Seriously that man was so stealthy he could have been a ninja! But when Naruto had strolled into the kitchen later that evening, inhaling the fragrant scent of the warm night air that glided in through the open window, and noticed the book missing, he had smirked sinisterly to himself. Step One was a success.

Step Two was a little more difficult. He needed to find a way to summarise the last chapter without taking too long and giving Kakashi too long a chance to react. If he delayed Kakashi would flee or cover his ears in hope as not to hear Naruto screaming about Sarah's saucy and x-rated love affair with the two brothers of the family she had been forbidden in meeting, Clyde and Owen. But Naruto soon found a way to make sure Kakashi heard it all.

Step Three was to wait for the day when Kakashi would arrive, and implement _The World's Most Excellent Prank_. The day came sooner than Naruto could have hoped and it was then that he jumped out of bed at the crack of dawn when the sun was creeping through his thin white curtains and spreading like golden water across his skin and bed sheets, along the walls and across the floor. He set about making sure his prank was all set up.

Kakashi was set to arrive at 11:00am but being the lazy asshole he was he didn't get to the house till 2:00 in the afternoon. A truck with all his belongings in it had come earlier that day and the driver had unloaded all the boxes onto a pile in the driveway. Naruto climbed to the very top of them and lay a rolled up banner across the top of the mountain of boxes. Iruka was in the house preparing a celebratory lunch when Kakashi drove up. The blond felt his stomach flutter nervously as he heard a car door slam and shifted in anticipation. As soon as he saw the silver head slip out of the car he called loudly, "Welcome to the Uzumaki house, bitch!" and unfurled the banner with a flourish. Kakashi looked up to see a tanned blond youth, cross-legged atop a number of stacked boxes with various different labels on, grinning like a monkey. He watched the banner fall and his eyes fell across the thick red painted writing that was splashed across it. His eyes widened in horror and he had read the first few lines before he realised what it was.

_Owen and Clyde are both waiting at different stations for her to choose one of them after their raunchy threesome the night before. Sarah shows up at the station Clyde is at. He rushes to mee-_

Before Kakashi could read anymore he crushed his one visible eye shut tightly and covered his face. Standing there, unprotected in his lightless world, he was unaware that Naruto had leapt gracefully off the boxes and was now directly behind him.

"In his haste to see her, he gets hit by a train," he whispered, voice malicious and quick, "She only went to tell him that she'd chosen Owen, and that she's pregnant. Unsure of the father, Owen and Sarah name the baby Clyde and live happily ever after with lots of sex. The. End. It's a great story, the best one."

Slowly Kakashi's hands slipped feebly off his face and he sunk to the floor. Tiny tears welled up in the corner of his eye and he threw his head up to face the clear blue sky. It seemed wrong for it to be so clear after something such a major calamity. All those years of religiously reading the _Icha Icha _books, all those years leading to this horrible moment...

Naruto smirked, happy with the horror struck state he'd place the man in. Then Kakashi let out a long loud yell, a cry of indignation, denying the fact that the ending had been spoiled for him.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably; maybe he'd gone a little too far.

Iruka came rushing out the house upon hearing Kakashi's pain and saw Naruto looking guilty, Kakashi looking distraught and the banner, blatant and obnoxious across the boxes. He didn't know what any of it meant for he had never read any of the _Icha Icha _books, he just knew that Naruto had done something terribly wrong and now it was time for him to pay the price. Iruka was really getting tired of Naruto's pranks.

--

And so it was because of this that Naruto now stood at the large iron cast gates of the Japanese Embassy School of the United Kingdom, otherwise known as Konoha. He'd agreed to it really. Iruka had been so furious that he suggested Naruto moving to a boarding school, mentioning one that Kakashi used to work for. Naruto had been so annoyed that _his guardian_ had taken the side of The Freak that he'd shouted that he'd rather be anywhere else than with him and his new lover and would love to go to this school.

Turns out the school was in a place he'd hated more than Kakashi.

England.

Where the sun never shines and the clouds never clear.

Shit.

He had been exiled, or at least that's what he called it, from California until further notice. Iruka wanted some time to spend with his new lover and he knew that Naruto wasn't happy in his own school so he figured a change might be best for him. If he hated it more than he hated his school in the States then Iruka would move him back.

Naruto looked up at the dull sky that was still spitting rain then slipped his hand into his back pocket and pulled out his mobile phone. His thumb stumbled over the buttons as he wrote his short text then sent it to Iruka.

'I hate it. Can I come back now?'

Iruka's response was prompt and irritating.

'No. You'll stay there for at least a few weeks. Have fun :)'

Naruto scowled and shoved his phone back into his pocket glancing around for any signs of life in this godforsaken school. There was a small movement in the corner of his eye, a tiny shift of white in the ominous woods. Naruto spun round and saw someone standing there. He was tall, about the same height as he was and had broad shoulders. His ghost white skin glowed eerily in the semi-darkness and his dark hair melted into the background. The man stared at him with pitch black eyes that seemed to suck up the little light there was. He moved with grace as he took a long drag from a cigarette and let the smoke spill from his lips.

There was a moment when the man, who seemed to radiate lust and power, looked him up and down. He seemed to be contemplating.

Then with slow and deliberate actions he raised his hand up and stuck out his middle finger, lips curling in contempt. Then he turned away and stalked back further into the woods.

Naruto stood for a moment, mouth agape, wondering what it is he could have done that would have offended the guy. All he did was stand there right? The blond frowned getting wetter and wetter from the rain by the second as his mind whirled angrily. _What a dick! Who does that to random strangers!? _Then the large wooden doors were pulled open and a small woman poked her head out.

"Ah, you must be Uzumaki Naruto. Quick come inside! You're drenched to the bone!"

Naruto, realising how wet he actually was and cursing himself for standing out there for about ten minutes, shifted his bag on his shoulder once more before running inside.

--

Sasuke had done what he usually did when he couldn't be fucked to go to a lesson. He'd slipped out through his usual tiny window on the ground floor at the back of the school, strolled across the muddy football pitch and into the dense forest that surrounded the place. He wandered aimlessly between the trees, half sheltered by the onslaught of rain, until he came to a familiar damp tree stump where he sat and smoked. From there he could just make out the entrance of the school, its huge thick black gates. Sasuke could never work out those gates, towering ominously over the premises. Where they to keep people out or lock people in? He hated them.

This time, however, he'd seen them pull apart and watched as a taxi broke the boundary between school and not school. Someone got out and pulled a large bag out of the trunk before paying the taxi and watching it drive away. The man, or teenager for he looked like a student, had then scowled at the sky and squinted through the fog at the school. He stood there for ages getting soaked by the rain and Sasuke scoffed at the moron's stupidity. At one point he even pulled out his phone and began texting. _Why didn't the moron just go inside? _

Sasuke had stood up to get a better look. He was a tall guy, with glistening golden skin and bright blond hair. His wet shirt clung to his muscles across his chest and he held up the seemingly heavy bag with ease. Sasuke mind went somewhat blank and there was only one word that ran through it.

**Sasuke's First Thought**

_**Hot.**_

The guy was hot. He was fucking gorgeous and perfectly misplaced. He looked like he didn't belong beneath such dreary dull skies. He stuck out and shone like a bright star lain across a black velvet sky. Sasuke pulled the cigarette to his lips to take another drag, not bothering to hide himself. Then the man turned around. Bright blue eyes clashed against his and Sasuke's heart stopped its faithful pound for just one mind numbing second. They stared at each other. Sasuke felt himself feeling unintentionally more and more attracted to the man the longer they seemed to look.

**Sasuke's Second Thought**

_**Stop!**_

His mind had rushed ahead of him and he felt disgusted with himself. How could he be attracted to a guy? He was a guy too. He curled his lips in contempt and, angry at the blond man for bringing out this reaction in himself, he pulled out his middle finger with disgust. And turned away.

**Sasuke's Third Thought**

**You're disgusting Uchiha Sasuke**

When he got back into the school he passed Shizune and quickly told her that there was some guy outside the school building. The small brunette had nodded and trotted off towards the main entrance. Sasuke watched her go before heading up the stairs to the dorms and back to his room, he didn't want to go back to anymore lessons today. He wasn't a bad guy, the blond was going to get sick standing out in the rain for hours and Sasuke wasn't just going to let him wait there. The moron obviously had no idea what to do or where to go. He sighed, flicking his blue-black hair out of his face and shoving his hands deep into his pockets. He wasn't a bad guy; he just didn't want anyone to know.

--

Naruto followed the small brown haired woman in near silence as she took decisive and ordered steps down the echoing corridors. She spoke smoothly, in a small high pitched voice.

"You're guardian called last week and requested a place for you here. You're lucky we had one available and with your father's friend, Kakashi, being an ex-teacher here we took his word rather seriously when he told us you were a hard working individual and had a lot of potential..."

Naruto steps faltered a little. Kakashi said that? How would Kakashi know? Then Naruto scoffed cynically, of course Kakashi would say that, he just wanted Naruto out of the house so he and Iruka could have some 'alone time'.

"...you'll be staying in dorms and have a roommate. Lessons start at 8:30 on the dot, do not be late and we will know if you are skipping because you live at the school. The canteen opens at 7:00 so you'll be able to get your breakfast and it stays open till 9:00 in the evening where you can have dinner. The school works similarly to any other school. There are rules which you must abide by. You always have to be in uniform, you'll find yours in your room, there will be no drinking, smoking or drugs of any kind on the premises but of course we know we cannot stop what you do outside school."

Naruto thought back to the guy he just saw, he was obviously a student but he was smoking. Maybe the rules here are not enforced as strictly as they seem.

"For the weekends most students return home, however, as home for you is a rather long way away you'll will be here but are not require to remain here for any length of time, keep in mind the school gates are locked at 11:00pm so if you go out late you may not be able to get back in..."

She continued in her dull monotone for a long while and Naruto drowned her out as he followed her, slouching under the weight of his bag.

Just as Naruto was beginning to fall into a rhythm with their echoing footsteps down the empty corridors, she stopped. Naruto looked up. She was standing outside a large, expensive looking oak door, polished and shining extravagantly.

"This is the principal's office. Please go in and meet her. Remember to be polite."

Naruto nodded slowly and walked through the doorway as Shizune opened it for him.

The first thing Naruto noticed about the office was the sharp smell of whiskey that filled the room. The second thing he noticed was the woman at her desk and her enormous breasts. He stared. How was it possible that those were real? They were fucking massive. He had a mad desperate urge to ask if they were real then the woman looked up. Her golden brown eyes flashed angrily and her cheeks where smothered in a drunken flush. She flicked her pale blonde hair and raised a manicured hand to run across the rim of her glass.  
"Who the fuck are you?"

Naruto started. Did she just say fuck? What kind of school is this?!

He glanced back at the door then stammered, "Am I...am I in the right office?"

"Answer the question brat," came the slurred reply.

Naruto frowned, he didn't appreciate being treated this way. In the first hour he'd spent at this school he'd been sworn at and insulted for no reason by two different strangers. Well that does it. He pulled himself up to his full height and crossed his arms.

"Uzumaki Naruto. And who the hell are you, old hag?"

In all her years of teaching Tsunade had never really been insulted, except by one very special student of hers and that was always in a joking happy manner. Today she could add a second name to that list of people. This insolent brat that stood before her arms cross and pouting defiantly, was now going to regret it more than anything in his life.

You'd think that as Uzumaki Naruto fled from the office closely followed by the principal flailing a chair above her head and threatening death that he would apologise and beg for forgiveness, wishing he'd said nothing. Yet he didn't. Instead Naruto was laughing as he ran, laughing hysterically, because he'd just come up with another plan.

He was going to get himself expelled from this shithole if it was the last thing he'd do. And under the perilous circumstances, it seemed like it might be.

As he fled down the corridors he instantly made a name for himself as each classroom had windows. Students and teachers alike began to press their faces against them to get a better look at their mad principal and this brave moron.

"The name's Uzumaki bitches! Uzumaki Naruto!" he screamed as he fled.

But he didn't have time to say anymore plan because the chair had come crashing down on his head with a deafening crack.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short this time. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Potty Trained Dogs and Night Lights

**And finally there is a chapter 3. I'm sorry it took so long, after a long break I've decided to return to writing fanfics. I made this chapter particularly long because I felt bad for not updating sooner. So for those that are still interested, I hope you enjoy chapter 3 **

**Pairing: SasuNaruSasu and others but you'll have to wait and see for those. **

**Warnings: Swearing, Sex and possibly Drugs **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story **

**Because it took me such a long time to write this chapter I'll give a short recap.**

_After one prank too many Naruto was sent to Konoha Boarding School by his guardian Iruka. In Chapter 2 Naruto meets Tsunade, the school Headmistress, and it doesn't go to well. Their meeting ends in Tsunade chasing him down the corridors and throwing a chair at his head. Naruto also sees Sasuke when he arrives but Sasuke swears at him and leaves, so Naruto doesn't have a very good impression of the school. _

_Chapter 3 begins with Naruto waking up, after the chair has been thrown at his head, in Tsunade's office. _

* * *

Naruto woke up to a splitting pain in the back of his head and felt his entire world tumble away from him, then the harsh reality of the slick marble floor came slamming into his face. He opened his eyes and saw, glinting in the office light, a neat red high heeled shoe. The pointed tip threatened angrily to poke him in the eye so he quickly got to his feet. The dizzy nausea that rose with him was something he would have rather left on the floor. He closed his eyes again and gingerly touched the rather large bump that pulsated painfully on his forehead.

"Here brat, put this on it." Something cold and hard hit his chest then fell to the floor. He opened his eyes and looked around; Tsunade stood next to him arms crossed and pointed shoe tapping irritably. Her blonde hair flew dramatically out in all directions, as if she'd been running, and her hazel eyes stared furiously at him. She sneered her glossy pink lips and slurred drunkenly, "And hurry the hell up, I don't have all day!"

Slowly Naruto realised where he was and what he was doing. He remembered the rude black haired man, with his pale skin and dark eyes, and the new school and the Principal. His eyes widened in horror as he stared at her remembering skidding down the corridors away from her as she roared and trampled after him. He was the fearless knight, who coxed the dragon from its stinking lair, but the plan had gone wrong and the dragon had breathed fire down his neck and he had to run. A dull ache in the back of his head reminded him of who won that particular battle.

He bent down to pick up the cold compress off the floor that Tsunade had thrown at him. He stayed crouching near the ground, unwilling to re-familiarize himself with that horrible nausea that gripped at his entire body the last time he got up.

"I got bored waiting for you to wake up so I hit you on the head," Tsunade was saying casually. Naruto looked up at her in disbelief. At least he now knew how he got on the floor.

"But you should get a move on; you missed most the lessons for today. You can probably make it to the last one. Here's a map of the school and over there," she pointed to a small square on the right hand side of the paper, 'is where your dorm is. You bag has already been taken up there. You're room D14," she said briskly, handing him a key, "Keep it clean brat, there are random inspections every so often."

Naruto shoved the key into his back pocket and stared at the little map before him, his rather slow mind struggling to take it all in. Tsunade took his silence to mean that he was now suffering from a slight concussion and she hesitantly touched his shoulder.

"You alright kid?" she said slowly, her hazel eyes softening.

Naruto shook himself slightly and looked up, blue eyes buzzing and sparkling like firecrackers, "Sure thing you old cow." And with that he grinned and fled the room before the dragon flew into another rage.

--

Shizune sat alone at her desk, in the small office beside the headmistress's. She busied herself with papers and typed feverishly. She'd gotten so good at working efficiently, she no longer had to think much into what she was typing or filing or whatever it was she was doing. So she always allowed her mind to wander. Shizune was a bit of a daydreamer, only when she was alone. It was one of her little secrets and she'd never what anyone to realise this. But just as she was indulging herself in a particularly enjoyable fantasy, there was a loud yell from Tsunade's room and she heard what she assumed were all the items upon her desk, that Shizune had organised a few days before, thrown to the floor. For the sake of those who read this I'll relay that particular fantasy to you.

**Shizune's Fantasy**

_**It was hot in her office. **_

_**Too hot to work. **_

_**But still a large stack of papers stood, obnoxiously beside her. **_

_**Towering over her as she attempted to type. **_

_**With a small, delicate sigh she glanced out the window. **_

_**So lost in thought was she that she failed to **__**notice**__** the door to her **_

_**office open and a certain person step inside. **_

_**A man cleared his throat nervously. **_

_**With a start she turned to face the intruder, **_

_**angry for being interrupted, **_

_**but when their eyes met something happened. **_

_**It was love at first sight.**_

_**The man's eyes widened and Shizune blushed prettily, **_

_**averting her gaze. **_

_**The man took a step closer and said **_

_**in a low deep voice that sent butterflies **_

_**dancing manically in her stomach, **_

_**'Hi, you must be Shizune. No-one told me you were so beautiful' **_

_**Shizune giggled and pressed pale fingers against her rose pink cheek. **_

_**The man stepped closer till he was standing right in**__**front of her, **_

_**then he knelt down.**_

'_**Shizune, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,' **_

_**he crooned, gazing into her lovely brown eyes. **_

_**He placed his hands against her face and leaned in closer, **_

_**his lips grazing hers.**_

'_**Run away with me' he whispered, **_

_**leaning in closer for the kiss.**_

And that is when Tsunade screamed and swiped her desk clear. With a groan Shizune let her head fall to the keyboard before her and sighed. It was going to be a long year.

--

Naruto shut the door to Tsunade's office and scampered down the corridor making quick turns so that, if she was to attempt to follow him she'd never find him. He kept this up for at least fifteen minutes. It's not that he was scared of her, or what she may do to him if she found him, it was more like Naruto was scared of what he'd do to her if he fought back. Yeah that was it. Because he was a man. And men are not scared of anything. Naruto stopped for a minute and shifted uncomfortably at his obvious lie and then continued on his way.

When he finally stopped and looked around, a sharp slap of reality hit him right in the face.

**Naruto's Realization**

_**He was completely lost.**_

In his panic and desperate desire to convince himself that he is **not **scared of Tsunade, Naruto managed to get himself lost. He looked down at the map crumpled in his hands, trying to place the point where he stood. The map was crammed with twists and turns but if Naruto's map reading skills served him faithfully the next turn should take him directly to the dorms, where he could find D14 and his bed. He didn't really care about making it to his last class; all he needed now was sleep. He was suffering from some serious jet lag. It was only 3 o clock in England but to him it felt like 11 at night, combine the late hour with his exhaustion from travelling and the emotional state he was in to equal a seriously tired Uzumaki Naruto. That was some mathematics for you right there.

Head down and eyes fixed on the map in his hands Naruto took the next turn, opened the door in front of him and looked up. It was when Naruto found himself in a bathroom before a guy his age struggling to hold a rather large dog up to a urinal that Naruto remembered he didn't have any map reading skills. Three words escaped his lips that pretty much summed up the situation.

**Naruto's Situational Sum Up**

"_**What. The. Fuck?"**_

The man stood up abruptly and dropped his dog, who fell with a yelp and sulked off to a corner. The man began to shuffle his feet and glanced around for the exit, which was currently blocked by a shocked and confused blond.

"Err...hi?" the man said slowly, raising his hand in an awkward wave. Naruto waved back equally as awkward.

There was a long silence.

Which was suddenly broken by the sound of water rushing, both men turned to see the dog, leg raised and blissfully happy, peeing up a wall on the other side of the bathroom.

The man rushed towards the dog, hands flailing, unsure whether to risk getting peed on and grab his dog to stop him or to just let him finish.

"Akamaru NO!" the man yelled, making up his mind and tackling the dog. Fortunately for the dog Akamaru had finished peeing and had leapt forwards to greet the new stranger, unfortunately for the man, the pee remained on the floor even when the dog had vacated his previous position. Thus the man went skidding into a puddle of piss and collided into the wall.

Naruto watched this show of slap stick comedy live from his position by the door, too shocked to say anything even when the dog had bounded forwards and knocked him to the ground. Both men looked at each other as they sat on the floor of the bathroom on opposite sides; one covered in piss, the other covered in dog, that now chose this moment to begin licking Naruto's face.

And as their eyes met, they laughed.

It wasn't until Akamaru the great big dog jumped off Naruto and began barking enthusiastically did the man attempt to suppress his laughter to calm the dog down, so he wouldn't attract anyone else to the bathroom.

Naruto stood up walking over and offering a hand to help the man up, "I'm Naruto by the way."

The man didn't take Naruto's hand, choosing to get up by himself, and showing Naruto his palms that now glistened with dog pee.

"I'm Kiba. I'd shake your hands but..." he trailed off into a laugh and wandered over to the sinks to wash himself down.

Grateful that his hands remained piss-free, Naruto turned to follow Kiba, 'err yeah...thanks but what the fuck where you doing with that dog?"

Then Naruto quickly considered the number of crimes committed against poor innocent school boys, lost and homesick in a far away boarding school in the middle of no-where and raised his hands saying, "Not that it's any of my business. What you choose to do with your dog is between you and the dog."

Kiba turned around and punched Naruto playfully on the arm with a wet fist, "Nah man, don't be nasty. I'm trying to potty train Akamaru so it will be easier to keep him. They don't allow pets here you see, so he's kinda a secret."

"Oh," Naruto said softly in understanding, ignoring the wave of relief he felt and feeling a little stupid. So instead of saying nothing and looking stupid he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and laughed, "don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone. Besides I don't know anyone to tell..."

Kiba looked at him as he dried his hands, "You're that new kid, the one who was being chased by Tsunade. Dude that was incredible. I've never seen the lady so pissed off before. Seriously man, you must have said something pretty bad."

Naruto laughed again and gingerly touched the bump on the back of his head, "yeah but she got me back in the end."

"I don't doubt it Naruto. She's a crazy bitch" Kiba said in a solemn tone.

Naruto could only nod in agreement.

Then there was a short pause as both men contemplated the full extent of Tsunade's drunken rages before Naruto said, "Don't you have class?"

Kiba laughed and nodded, "But don't worry about it, everyone skips a few lessons every now and then, if anyone asks just say you're sick and couldn't get out of bed. But none of the teachers really mind."

Naruto sighed with relief; the fragmented parts of his earlier conversation with Tsunade's assistant had made him feel uneasy. He didn't like the sound of a school where they enforced punishments for rule breakers. Naruto wasn't one for rules, nor did he really like punishments.

"Well I'm really glad I found you because I'm completely lost. Do you think you could tell me where the dorms are?"

--

It wasn't for another half hour did Naruto finally stumble upon the dorms, with a little help from Kiba, who's directing abilities where about as good as Naruto's map reading skills, he began to ascend the stairway to get to the D floor. After getting to floor B Naruto began to regret taking the stairs, and at floor C Naruto's legs were about to fall off and he imagined he had a teleportation device that would take him straight to his bed. It's a strange phenomenon within Naruto's mind whereby as his exhaustion levels increase his thought patterns become more ridiculous exponentially. Naruto stopped climbing for a minute to think about his sudden use of mathematics today…maybe he should have gone to his last class. But with a shrug he kept climbing Mt Everest until he was standing outside room D14. He would have fell to the ground and kissed the floor had he not been so tired and had the floor not looked so dirty. He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his key, opening the door in one swift easy motion.

The room was small with two desks accompanied by two chairs atop with two lamps, two beds lay with their headboards pressed against the opposite wall, there was a window above one and beside it stood a large closet with two doors. Naruto stepped inside and deduced that he had a roommate. But as he looked at the identical desks and beds, one of which had been lived in the other had not, he couldn't tell them apart. Everything in the room looked neat and clean and tidy, as if no-one had ever stepped foot in the room, aside from a cleaner, in years.

Then Naruto began to investigate further, he found his bag of belongings neatly pushing under the bed by the window. And on one side of the closet was a stack of clothes, folded neatly and organized as to whether they were tops or bottoms in various shades of grey, black, white and navy blue. Naruto frowned at the lack of color as he began to fill his side of the closet with oranges and reds, turquoises and greens. One of the desks had books beneath it, and there were pencils and pens in a small box atop the surface. But there were no posters, no pictures, no life in the room.

Naruto sat on his bed with a sigh feeling a small pang of homesickness that could have spurred from the utter loneliness he felt from the room. There was a rumble of thunder in the distance and Naruto looked out the window to a sky so grey and clouded it made his heart sink and his eyes turn a cold steel blue.

Reaching into his bag he pulled out his phone, his iPod and a framed photograph of fifteen year old Naruto standing beside Jiraya, both grinning, surfboards in hand. Naruto smiled at the photograph, Iruka had taken it the day he won 500 dollars at a surfing competition; that was before he'd met Kakashi and before he'd been banished to England. He placed the items on the nearest of the two bedside tables, kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt and jeans. He was too tired to do anything else and he didn't want to risk getting lost again on his way to finding the bathrooms to brush his teeth so instead he curled up under the covers and closed his eyes. Trying to forget where he was and exactly how lonely he was.

--

A few hours earlier, Tsunade had been so close to chasing after Naruto for the second time that day and showing him what it feels like to be punched in the face by a headmistress who was also a heavy weight champion. Instead she swiped her desk clear and punched the wall. As the papers began to clear one stood out to her. She picked it up off the ground between her manicured fingertips and looked at it. It was a list of students and what rooms they were in. Tsunade's eyes scanned the list till she found D14. She smirked as she read the two names that were now listed.

'The brat had it coming' she thought to herself, sniggering sinisterly.

--

When Naruto awoke the room was pitch black. He sat up and reached for his phone. The time was 3:54 am. He groaned quietly to himself then got out of bed. He wasn't tired anymore so maybe a little walk would wear him out. He stood by the window and peeked through the curtains. A few stars littered the dark sky and the moon shone an eeire white across the fields that lay beside the school building. Naruto sighed again, it was all so different. He turned back to his bed and reached for his phone, tempted to call Iruka. But remembering why he was in England in the first place made him scowl and ignore the nagging feeling in his stomach that ached to hear a familar voice. There was a heavy sigh to his right and someone moved. Naruto yelled in shock and, jumping up to defend himself from the crazed dark beast, he quickly turned on a light.

--

Sasuke knew not having a roommate was too good to be true. He knew being alone in his own room would not last long. And, as per usual, Sasuke was right.

After skipping most his classes to wander the grounds instead (it's not like he needed them particularily, he was a Sasuke the boy wonder, a genius) he'd been called into Tsunade's office and informed that he would be getting a roommate.

Sasuke was a logical person and so putting two and two together he soon realised who he would be sharing a room with that blond guy he saw arrive earlier this morning. He remembered the tan skin that glistened in the rain and the golden hair that hung damp and limp around a perfect face. He felt a slight shudder run up his spine and a sickly feeling settle in his stomach. If he'd been any other person he would have scowled and shook the feeling away, but Sasuke remained emotionless and blank as always, inwardly glaring at the horrible feeling till it shrunk and whispered for mercy in a small hidden corner of his mind.

He had not objected when Tsunade told him he had a new roommate, what was there to object to? He was in a room for two people; he was one person thus another person can fit. He didn't like the idea anymore that he liked being followed by a bunch of mindless, empty-headed, screaming girls. But that was just one more thing he couldn't do anything about. So he might as well just ignore it till it goes away. Besides Uchiha never make a fuss.

Upon returning to his room he came to a few assumptions about his new roommate.

**Sasuke's Four Assumptions **

_**His roommate is sloppy**_

_**His roommate is an idiot**_

_**His roommate likes to surf**_

_**His roommate can sleep through World War 3 if he needed too**_

Sasuke came up with these assumptions with simple deductive logic. The door to their room was unlocked and there were clothes on the floor; the roommate is sloppy. When Sasuke opened the closet to retrieve the clothes he would be wearing tomorrow he saw the new stacks of clothes that sat beside his. Only an idiot would have so much orange in his wardrobe. A close inspection at the picture that now sat beside his roommates sleeping head told Sasuke that the boy likes to surf. And the last one Sasuke didn't conclude till he had done all his homework, arranged his things, got ready for bed and got into bed, all the while not really caring whether he made noise or is he disturbed the boy. And so he finally came to the conclusion that Naruto is a deep sleeper.

Sasuke turned around in his bed so that he was facing the boy, allowing his eyes to travel along the stranger's face, studying every detail. When he'd first laid eyes on him he'd hated him, but now it was settling back into a usual indifference. Sasuke was glad (or as glad as Uchiha Sasuke could be), the odd hatred he'd felt towards the boy was unsettling and strange, it felt better that he now didn't feel anything for the boy. Sasuke shouldn't hate or love anyone. And that's the way it should be.

But when he was woken at 3 in the morning with a loud yell and the light was turned on, Sasuke found it difficult to feel his usual and calming sense of indifference.

**Two More Fun Facts About Sasuke Uchiha**

_**Sasuke is an extremely light sleeper**_

_**And he doesn't appreciate being woken up**_

So Sasuke couldn't help but turn to the obnoxiously loud awakener with an aura that promised a painful death and a glare that contorted his normally indifferent face into that of the ultimate level of rage.

Naruto squirmed uncomfortable under the intense stare, finally remembering that he was not alone in his lonely room and he was currently sharing it with the dark haired asshole he had the pleasure of encountering briefly on his arrival to Konoha Boarding School.

He mumbled a few incoherent sentences that only seemed to deepen the brunets glare then managed a small "Sorry…I didn't realize someone else was here"

Sasuke was not in the forgiving mood. To be more precise Sasuke has never been in a forgiving mood so the blond's feeble apology didn't make the slightest bit of difference to him.

So, stuck in his 'pleasant' frame of mind, Sasuke did something he doesn't usually do. He reacted. His lips began to form the words before he could stop himself, his voice box made sounds without asking his brain for premission first and he said slowly, "Shut the fuck up moron."

There was a long silence and Sasuke took that as the end of the conversation and so turned around and lay back down.

The light remained on.

Sasuke allowed a scowl to slip.

The light still remained on.

Sasuke's scowl remained also.

And just when he was about to turn back around and yell at the idiot for not turning the light off, the idiot spoke, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Sasuke turned in his bed to find the moron standing over him, eyes glinting with anger and face in full frown. It seemed that Sasuke wasn't the only one who could create an aura of rage.

"Nothing is wrong with me. The only problem I have is that there is an idiot towering above me at 3 in the fucking morning when I, strangely enough, am trying to sleep."

Sasuke gave himself an inward pat on the back, not only for the fact that it was the first time in a long time that he'd ever said more than five words to someone but he'd also managed a suitable amount of sarcasm and insult to his sentence.

The blond glared, "You're a fucking asshole, you know that?"

Sasuke sneered a reply and said smoothly, "I am aware of that. I hope you also understand that you're a fucking idiot."

The comment sent waves of fury across Naruto's mind and with a wild war cry he pounced on Sasuke, punching and kicking at every available spot.

The Uchiha fought back with equal vigor. And as both men punched each other they forgot what it was they were angry about, they only knew that they were furious and someone was to blame. For now, that someone was the person they were hitting because delving into the exact reasons for their anger was far too complex to worry about at 3 in the morning.

With one last punch to Sasuke's stomach Naruto was thrown across the room.

Naruto stood, head buzzing and limbs shaking, and then sat on his bed. Sasuke too allowed himself to sit upon his bed. And both men began a glaring contest.

Naruto broke Sasuke's gaze when his phone let out a small beep and he turned to see what it was. To this Sasuke scoffed and turned to get into bed.

"Turn the fucking light off moron,' he said, voice ice cold.

Naruto glared furiously at the back that was now facing him before he too got into bed, ignoring Iruka's text to ask him whether he was ok.

Deliberately not turning the light off till the last second, Naruto smirked at the other man's tensed back as he became more and more annoyed.

When the light finally did go out Sasuke decided that he would break his rule of indifference, for he really did hate the stupid blond idiot that lay beside him.

* * *

**I really hope you like it and you haven't given up on me :) Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	4. The Morning After

**Chapter 4 is out and about! I hope you like it. I'm not sure I do but I have to move the story along somehow haha**

******Pairing: SasuNaruSasu and others but you'll have to wait and see for those.**

**Warnings: Swearing, Sex and possibly Drugs**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**

_

* * *

_

Sasuke opened his eyes; the room was dimly lit and had a strange orange tint. He frowned and made to sit up but found that he couldn't. Upon bending his head back he discovered the reason as to why he couldn't move, ropes were strung around his wrists binding him to the headboard of the bed and when he looked down at his feet he found that they were tied to the bed also. He kicked and writhed to no avail and called for help. But as he struggled it felt as if he was pushing his way through muddy water and the more he moved the further he sunk into the bed. His voice was muffled, as if he was screaming through cotton wool. Out of the corner of his eye there was a flash of movement. He turned his head and there was The Blond.

Leaning against the wall with his hair falling about his perfectly tanned face like the sun flaring across the sky, all Sasuke could focus on where the two piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare right down to his soul and the feral grin that stretched across his lips. Sasuke made another tug at the ropes that bound his wrists and the grin widened across The Blond's face. He pushed himself off the wall and began to stalk towards him with an animal swagger. Sasuke's dark eyes widened a fraction and The Blond opened his perfect lips.

"Feeling a little tied up Sa-su-ke?" His name rolled off The Blond's tongue as if he was tasting every syllable, savouring it, devouring it. Sasuke glared.

"Let me go." He tried to keep his voice steady but there was a lusty shudder at the end that he couldn't suppress. The Blond noticed and bared his shining teeth in his brilliant smile and began to crawl on top of Sasuke's hips. Straddling him, The Blond said slowly, "But if I let you go Sasuke," there it was again with his name. The Blond seemed to enjoy rolling those letters off his tongue and Sasuke, as much as he hated to admit it, felt his cock twitch eagerly upon hearing it. "I couldn't do this…"

Before Sasuke could protest, The Blond leaned forward and begun to suck and lick at his neck. He felt a wave of sexual desire flood his body and Sasuke let out a shuddering gasp. The Blond smirked against pale white skin and let his tongue travel further down. And as it burned its way down his chest Sasuke felt his body give in to the powerful sensations, the raw lust and passionate energy that was The Blond.

Then it stopped. Sasuke looked down to see The Blond, hovering above the top of his boxer shorts, dazzling blue eyes overflowing with power, twinkling, dancing, shining and glinting. The tongue darted out of The Blond's mouth and run along his pink lips. Strong tanned hands reached up and tugged his boxer shorts down and all Sasuke could think about was how desperately he really wanted The Blond. His breathing was fast and quick and The Blond wasted no time. With a grin and wink he wrapped his lips around Sasuke's dick and sucked. Sasuke threw his head back against the pillow and thrust his hips forward and from the back of his throat came a bestial growl. But his violent movement seemed to shake him, and the ropes around his wrists loosened. Sasuke glanced down at The Blond who was now crouching above him, eyes sparkling like a demon, and he said, "We'll have to finish this another time Sasuke."

The Blond seemed to fade away and the orange of the room was broken up with a faint white light as Sasuke opened his eyes for the third time that night.

He sat up, the dream still thundering through his body, and looked at his watch, it was early. Too early to be awakened from such a mind numbing dream. He reached down and felt his hard on from beneath the sheets. He glanced to his side and saw the blond he'd fought with only a few hours ago, the blond he'd dreamed of only a few minutes ago, slumbering peacefully in the bed beside him. He was curled up in a foetal position, covers tucked beneath his chin and face calm, a world away from the man Sasuke had met at 3 in the morning only a few hours ago. There was a large bruise forming on his cheek and tiny trace of drool on his lips. Thick lashes kissed at his scarred cheeks and his golden hair fell about his face, shining in the pale morning light. Sasuke couldn't help but feel, in some horribly sick way, that the man sleeping beside him needed his protection. He inwardly suppressed the feeling, simultaneously ignoring the sickly biting feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Instead Sasuke did what he usually did. He glared. Not only did the moron invade his room but he'd also crept into Sasuke's mind and invaded his dreams. His glare deepened as if that alone could wake the idiot from his sleep. But for all his efforts all the blond did was twitch his brow and close his slightly drooling mouth. Sasuke scowled and got out of bed. It was time for a shower. He grabbed a folded towel beside his bed to hide his 'slight' problem and gathered all his shower products including copious amounts of hair products.

And on his way to the bathrooms he repeated three sentences in his head like a mantra.

**Sasuke's Mantra**

_**I'm not gay. The dream meant nothing. And I fucking hate that blond idiot. **_

Naruto awoke an hour later to find his room empty. His sleep had been quick and dreamless but when where he was began to settle in his mind he scowled and wished he was back in his dark thoughtless slumber. Never before had he felt so utterly alone. He sat up and picked up his phone, fingers automatically typing Iruka's mobile number. His thumb hovered on the call button for a few minutes; desperate to hear a familiar voice, but he scowled and cleared the number of the screen. Iruka was probably busy with Kakashi now anyway. He looked at the time at the top of his screen; he had about half an hour to get ready for his first day at his new school. He groaned, the last time he'd showered he'd been in a different continent (how many of us can say that) and he had no idea where anything was.

He walked over to the closet and opened the doors, searching for his provided uniform. And he found it beneath his heap of colourful clothes and beside the asshole's neat folded piles; black trousers, white shirt and a red tie. How imaginative. He grimaced at the sarcasm. As he pulled the articles of clothing out he deliberately nudged over one of the asshole's shirt piles, serves him right for being such a dick.

Tugging everything on and shoving the tie in his back pocket (he despised them and didn't know how to tie them anyway) Naruto left the room in search for the canteen.

--

He did find it eventually. Then again, it is a rather large room and difficult to miss. When he walked in the first thing he noticed was the sheer number of people, the second thing he noticed was his asshole of a roommate was not one of those people.

The room was large, with a high ceiling and walls were covered with wide windows in an attempt to make the most of the dull English light. However, on a dark morning such as this one, with the clouds thundering over the sky and blocking out the sun, the windows weren't doing much good and the electric lights had to be turned on. The floor was a light wood and at the end of the room was a small bar serving breakfast food. Tables lined the room and benches ran beside the tables topped with students ranging from ages of eleven to eighteen.

Naruto blinked a few times as he faced a slight conundrum; to get to the food, you half to pass the entire school. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but when you're the new kid it can be a little intimidating. Then again he was Uzumaki Naruto, the genius who is not afraid of anything (except the Loch Ness Monster but right now, thankfully, there was no threat of Nessie appearing).

And so with a deep breath, Naruto held his chin high and stepped through the canteen doors to reach the food, repeating a mantra in his head.

**Naruto's Mantra**

_**I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm fucking awesome!**_

Once he'd retrieved his breakfast, thankful that he didn't have to pay for it as the price gets included in the payment his guardian pays every month, he faced another problem. Where to sit?

He looked at the tables; the students were pretty much seated by age. And so Naruto turned his attention to the older kids table and he found his saviour.

Kiba, the cool dog guy he'd met the day before, was grinning at him from a far end table and beckoning him to come and sit. Naruto smiled back and walked over, tray of food clutched in his hands.

"Hey man!" Kiba said happily, scouting over to make room for Naruto to sit down, "What the fuck happened to your face? That was not there yesterday."

Naruto frowned and touched his cheek, hissing at the sudden pain, for there stood a large dark bruise against his tanned skin. He looked around him, his surrounding students were all staring at him curiously, aside from one who was asleep. With a nervous laugh Naruto said, "It must have been my asshole of a roommate. We met last night and it turns out we really don't get on."

No-one joined in with Naruto's laughing and a pretty girl with pink hair, who was sitting beside a girl with purple black hair and white eyes, leaned forwards, brow furrowed in concern, and said, "Shit man...who's the fuck is your roommate?"

Naruto shrugged, enjoying the sparkling green eyes being directed at him, "I don't know his name, but he's an asshole."

There was a short silence and then the pink haired girl jumped up a little bit, "Fuck I'm sorry, I'm Sakura," and she held out her hand. Naruto shook it as Kiba said loudly, "Oh yeah guys, this is the new kid, Naruto. He's the one Tsunade was chasing with a chair yesterday."

There was a number of 'oos' and 'ahhs' in appreciation and Naruto smirked. Kiba threw his arm round Naruto's shoulders and began to point people out around them.

"As you know that's Sakura," she smiled awkwardly at the mention of her name, "then there's Hinata," Kiba pointed at the girl with purple hair who turned so red that she looked as if she was going to pass out, "that's Chouji," he continued gesturing to a rather fat kid that sat next to his sleeping friend scoffing down his breakfast, the guy waved and Naruto grinned in reply, "and that's Shikamaru" the sleeping guy didn't even shift at the mention of his name.

"Don't worry," a high pitched voice said behind him and Naruto turned to see a tall girl, platinum hair pulled back into a ponytail and blue eyes sparkling over a steaming mug, "he just hasn't had his coffee yet." She set the coffee down in front of Shikamaru and sat down beside Naruto.

"So you're new?" she asked smirking slightly.

Naruto nodded.

"I'm Ino," she continued with a wink. He smiled at her and held out his hand, "Naruto."

"Good to meet you. I heard you're rooming with Sasuke."

Naruto frowned, so that's the asshole's name. The table went rather still, except for Shikamaru, who was shifting, slightly awakened by the sharp smell of coffee. All where stunned at the fact that Sasuke had given the new kid an impressive bruise. Then the silence was broken by Sakura who made a short squealing noise and turned to Ino, "How the hell do you know that Ino-pig?"

Ino (or Ino-pig as Sakura had referred to her) leant back a little on the bench, pretty face smug as she said, "I have my sources forehead girl."

Sakura growled a little under her breath and made to hit the blonde, who ducked and the fist hit Naruto instead. His head was slammed into the table with a loud thud and his cooling porridge splashed everywhere. Shikamaru, who was surprising quick to react, placed a hand over his coffee and ducked, and remained the only one in their small group to come out of the incident porridge free.

Slowly Naruto raised his now sticky face and Sakura had the decency to look a little sheepish, whilst Kiba laughed loudly and Ino began to exclaim about how disgusting being pelted with porridge was. Chouji continued to gobble down his food and Shikamaru was slowly lifting the mug to his lips, completely ignoring the goings on around him. Naruto smiled, shaking off the stinging pain that was now coursing through his head and was going to say a funny little comment about Sakura's incredible strength when he was interrupted.

"An idiot and a disgusting eater," came a low voice behind him, "can't you go anywhere without causing a riot moron?"

Once again the table was shocked into silence and as Naruto slowly turned around he already knew who would be standing behind him.

Uchiha Sasuke stood, shirt loosely tucked into his trousers and tie neat but casual at the same time, his dark hair was slightly damp and there was a seductive smirk hanging upon his lips. In his long fingered hands he held a tall glass of tomato juice, the colour vividly standing out against the monochrome scene. But what stood out the most in this ensemble of perfection that stood behind him was the large black eye that had formed around the left of Sasuke's already dark eyes.

"Sasuke!" Ino and Sakura squealed together staring up at him with undying love sparkling in their eyes. They quickly glared at each other then turned back to their god and, as Ino was closer, she pushed out her chest and flicked her hair and said in her most sensual of voices, "Who an earth did that to your face?"

The asshole didn't answer and Naruto frowned through his glare that had immediately sprung into action the second he lay his eyes on the dark haired man.

"I did, after he did this," he spat out, pointing to the bruise on his own face. Sasuke's smirk widened and he raised an eyebrow.

And that was all Naruto needed to be thrown into a rage.

With a sudden burst of energy he stood up, shoulder knocking against Sasuke's hand causing the tomato juice to fly back into his chest. There was a moment of pause as everyone in the canteen stared at the man that nobody fucks with, crisp white shirt plastered and dripping with red juice, and at the new kid that was glaring right into the Uchiha's face.

Then, with a feral growl, Sasuke threw his glass on the ground, smashing it to pieces, and pounced at the blond, hands wrapping round his throat. Everyone quickly parted as Naruto was thrown back on the table. Shikamaru sighed and stood up, taking his coffee with him he left the canteen. There were more important things to worry about.

Naruto struggled under Sasuke's hold, gasping for air, then he lifted his legs and kicked him in the gut. Sasuke was thrown back into the opposite table, that was luckily empty, and it skidded across the floor. Now it was Naruto's turn to pounce, and that is exactly what he did, kicking and punching like the night before. Sasuke pushed the blond off and kicked and punched back as Naruto yelled curses and taunts at him.

Everyone, bar Shikamaru, watched dumbstruck. Uchiha Sasuke does not get mad. Or he does but he never reacts, he never taunts with sarcastic comments and he **never** fights. The worst some have brought out in Sasuke was death glares, which albeit are terrible, but by the looks of his fighting skills are much more preferable.

Ino and Sakura stood side by side utterly transfixed. The blonde was sniffing slightly, mourning the damage done to Sasuke's perfect face and Sakura restrained herself from egging them on. She loved it when guys fought each other, to her nothing was sexier, and deep in the hidden parts of her mind she pretended they were fighting for her love.

Thus Sasuke and Naruto, after knowing each other for two days, had their second fight.

--

"A FIGHT!?" Tsunade yelled at the two men that sat before her, lips split, bruises forming, hair ruffled and clothes covered in breakfast food. She slammed her hand down on her desk furiously. Naruto winced; he'd been acquainted with the power of her punches and didn't want to be reminded. Sasuke on the other hand remained completely still, face blank.

"What are you? Drunken idiots at a bar?!" she continued angrily.

Naruto couldn't help it but the 'drunk' reference was too much for him. The irony of the violent, drunken principal of Konoha using that analogy was just too funny and he sniggered, attempting to disguise it as a cough. It didn't work. All that did was make him laugh harder.

Sasuke glanced over at him and raised a thin eyebrow. That idiot sure had nerve. Clearly Tsunade thought so too as she prowled around the desk to tower over the blond.

"You think something's funny?" she said slowly, in a low voice that promised certain death.

Naruto straightened his face and looked up into her eyes. "No mam, I most certainly do no..." but he couldn't even finish his sentence without bursting out laughing again.

Tsunade's face became a dangerously unhealthy shade of red and she punched the desk. It broke in half with a deafening crack. The noise echoed round the office and that was enough to shut Naruto up.

Even Sasuke looked a little shocked.

But just a little.

Slowly Tsunade picked up the intercom that had clattered to the floor like everything else that had been on her desk. Pushing the button to speak she cleared her throat and said sweetly, "Shizune, I'm going to need you to order me a new desk. I'd rather it be here sooner than later as I have a meeting with the school board president tomorrow. Thank you."

Then she turned back to the two men before her, one of which (Naruto) looked just about ready to dart out of the office in fear.

"I have a good mind to expel you both right now," she said slowly.

Naruto's ears perked up at the word 'expel', Sasuke didn't move.

"But I won't."

Naruto slumped a little in disappointment and Tsunade smirked. "You'll be suspended for three days. And as both your guardians live abroad you'll be required to remain within the school grounds. I'll send a teacher up to your rooms each day to make sure you remain at school and," she continued slowly, "keep your hands to yourself."

Naruto stood up, ready to protest, when Sasuke raised a hand to his forehead, "Jesus idiot, sit down and shut the fuck up. Don't you know when to shut your fucking mouth?"

Tsunade raised her eyebrows at Uchiha's short speech. She'd never heard him say so much, nor had she seen him quite so animated. He was always so composed and blank faced, here he looked tired and dirty and annoyed.

"Sasuke's words, this time, are like little drops of wisdom Naruto. I'd listen if I were you, or the suspension will be extended to encompass the weekend also."

Naruto closed his open mouth and glared. And Sasuke took a mental note of the idiots name. Not that he really cared...

"This is not a holiday," the principal stated, "you will be required to have done all the work that you've missed in your three days. The teacher that I send up will bring the work you have to do. Your guardians have been informed, I'll expect they want to speak to you. You may call them on Shizune's phone if you wish."

Sasuke hardened his stare and stood up, leaving the room with long quick strides. Naruto was stuck between a fuming principal and a complete asshole, but the asshole was probably going to the showers and Naruto really needed a shower. So Naruto picked his poison and followed Sasuke out the room.

"Get the fuck away from me," Sasuke said as they climbed the steps to their room. Naruto glared at his back.

"Where are the bathrooms?" he asked angrily.

Sasuke turned around with a furious glare, "Figure it out yourself you fucking idiot."

And with that he punched the door open and slammed it shut in Naruto's face. And once again, Naruto was alone.

Luckily there were a few signs pointing to the bathrooms and they were relatively easy to find. Inside the shower room there was a small cabinet with clean towels and a few shower products for those people who forgot theirs back in their rooms. Grabbing a few things and discarding his clothes Naruto stepped into the shower. He sighed as the hot water splashed against his skin. He stayed that way for a while imagining his loneliness was beading off his skin, pooling at his feet and trickling down the drain along with the water that rushed around him.

When he was finished he wrapped a towel round his hips and picked up his clothes. Lessons were still going on and so hopefully no-one would spot him as he made his wild naked dash back to the room. He cursed himself for not bringing a clean change of clothes.

He darted to his room, opening the door before anyone could see him and shutting it quickly behind him, clutching the towel tightly round his waist.

Sasuke had his back to him when Naruto entered and was talking on the phone. The conversation was quick and cold, made up almost entirely of 'yes' and 'no's. He looked like he'd showered too and, unlike Naruto, had remembered to carry a change of clothes with him as he now wore a black t-shirt and dark jeans. Naruto smirked. The guy dressed like a rainbow suffering from depression.

He was too busy imagining Sasuke in a rainbow costume to realise that the phone conversation had ended and the man was currently glaring at him.

Naruto started and looked away, pretending that he usually stared at things that held no interest to him. Sasuke scoffed a little but he couldn't tear his eyes off Naruto's sculpted chest. Shaking himself a little he muttered, "put some clothes on idiot," and picked up Naruto's phone throwing it at him, "and here. Your fucking phone has been ringing constantly. Do something about it."

Naruto grimaced down at the phone in his hands then he switched it off, ignoring the texts and missed calls, and chucked it back on his bed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him and Naruto shrugged, "I did something about it alright. Stop giving me that look."

Sasuke let his face fall back to its usual blank stare and he looked away. Picking up his jacket that was hanging off the back of his desk chair he walked towards the door, passing Naruto smoothly, and pausing with his fingers on the handle.

"Oh Naruto,"

Naruto turned to face him.

"Fix the pile of clothes you knocked over this morning. I don't appreciate it."

And with that he left the room. Naruto scowled and locked the door behind Sasuke throwing his wet towel on the asshole's bed as he went to get some clothes. But as Naruto sat in their room feeling lonelier by the second, he kept reminding himself of the way Sasuke said his name. It was the first time the asshole had said it and there was something...nice about it. It sounded different coming from his mouth, in his voice.

And as Sasuke sat on his familiar tree stump and smoked his cigarettes he couldn't get those passionate blue eyes out of his head, and the image of Naruto, tanned skin glistening with water and hair a deep gold, towel clutched at his waist.

* * *

**More characters will be introduced later, don't worry about it. And they will feature more as I get further into the story. I feel a little bad because I'm making Iruka and Kakashi out to be bad guys in this story but they're not really. They'll get better.**

**Please review :)**


End file.
